Prison
'Prison' Prison is a 'gamemode' for minecraft that exists for a long time now. Prison takes players out of their usual minecraft survival, and places them in a 'prison' where there final goal is to escape. The gamemode can have different aspects, varying from server to server. In Eternalcraft, the gamemode comes with all sorts of additions, to make your prison adventures even more fun! 'Spawn' The Prison spawn comes with a few additions including: Paths to the first 4 ranks, a small PvP area for those who want to have a quick match, a list of times the mines in each rank resets, and signs that take you to other servers linked to the EternalCraft network. 2015-07-31_15.40.29.png|EC Prison Spawn 2015-07-31_15.40.49.png|EC Prison spawn 2015-07-31_15.41.05.png|Inside EC Prison spawn 2015-07-31_15.41.21.png|Rank mine reset timers 2015-07-31_15.41.31.png|Outside Prison spawn - PvP area 'Ranking Up' - Ranking up is the basic idea behind prison. Players start at a certain position, and work their way up to eventually reach what is their final goal: freedom. Eternalcraft puts the player in the first, default rank: Rank A. From rank A, players will have to use the mines to generate income. To generate income, they'll have to use the tools and materials made available to them at the start. Once the players generate enough money, it's time to rank up. The ranking up process will allow the player to access new things on their way to freedom. The server ranks are: *Rank A *Rank B *Rank C *Rank D *Rank E *Rank F *Rank G *Rank H *Rank I *Rank J *Rank K *Rank L *Freedom Each rank has their own kits, which can be accessed using /rankkit. For example: /rankdkit would give the player items for that kit. However, each kit has a cost material, so a player will not be able to access the kits unless they have the materials. 'Prestiging' - After freedom is reached, the player has the option to continue to be free, and play in the freedom world, which is simiral to their usual survival with towns. - However, players can also take on the challenge of prestige, which will let the player redo the whole ranking up process several numbers of times. ° With each prestige finished, the player gets access to an unique feature, only for those prestiges, or donators. ° There are ten prestiges, going from P1 all the way to P10, where P stands for Prestige. ° Note: The player starts at P0, it is only when they first prestige that they will be in P1, and thus have access to P1's special feature when they reach Freedom of said prestige. ° You don't immediately get access to a prestige's unique feature, you'll have to rank up to Freedom again first, before you can make use of this. 'Warps' Prison comes with a number of warps that helps the players made it easier for them to play Prison. These warps include: */warp food - a warp with animals that you can kill in order to get food */warp tutorial - a warp explaining gameplay and rules in more detail */warp plots - (accesible after reaching rank E) a world where you can own your own plot to store more items and earn more money through melon farms and a lot more * 2015-07-31_17.33.12.png|/warp food 2015-07-31_17.33.23.png|/warp food 2015-07-31_17.33.39.png|/warp food 2015-07-31_17.33.54.png|/warp food 2015-07-31_17.34.01.png|/warp food 2015-07-31_17.34.15.png|/warp tutorial 2015-07-31_17.34.34.png|/warp tutorial 2015-07-31_17.34.39.png|/warp tutorial 2015-07-31_17.34.44.png|/warp tutorial 2015-07-31_17.35.08.png|/warp plots 2015-07-31_17.35.26.png|/warp plots 2015-07-31_17.35.36.png|/warp plots 2015-07-31_17.35.50.png|Player Plots 2015-07-31_17.36.00.png|/warp fishing 2015-07-31_17.36.04.png|/warp fishing 2015-07-31_17.36.09.png|/warp fishing 2015-07-31_17.36.15.png|/warp fishing 2015-07-31_19.26.42.png|/warp mods 2015-07-31_19.26.46.png|/warp mods 2015-07-31_19.26.49.png|/warp mods 2015-07-31_19.26.33.png|/warp mods /warp fishing - a warp where you can fish if you are bored of mining */warp mods - a warp listing all moderators of the Prison server so you can know who to ask whenever you need help. 'Features' Prison uses a number of plugins to make it work the way it is now, the following is a list of pages that will explain how to use a few plugins that the server uses: *Plot World *Black market *Cells *Villager Trading *Weapons